Judge
English Etymology From , , ultimately from , from , from , from + . Pronunciation * , , * * Noun # A public official whose duty it is to administer the law, especially by presiding over trials and rendering judgments; a justice. # A person who decides the fate of someone or something that has been called into question. # A person officiating at a sports or similar event. #: At a boxing match the decision of the '''judges' is final.'' # A person whose opinion on a subject is respected. #: He is a good '''judge' of wine.'' Synonyms * justice, sheriff Derived terms * sober as a judge Translations * Afrikaans: * Arabic: , , * Armenian: * Bosnian: * Catalan: jutge * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Croatian: * Czech: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Ewe: * Finnish: * French: * Galician: * German: , * Greek: *: Ancient: κριτής *: Modern: δικαστής (dikastís) * Hungarian: * Italian: * Japanese: , * Kamba: * Latin: * Lower Sorbian: , * Luhya: , * Luo: * Malay: * Meru: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Romanian: * Russian: судья (sud’já) * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: * Slovene: sodnik , sodnica * Sotho: * Spanish: * Swahili: , * Bosnian: * Croatian: * Dutch: * Ewe: * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Hungarian: * Latin: * Portuguese: , * Russian: судья (sud’já) * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: * Slovene: razsodnik , sodnik , sodnica * Swahili: * Taos: cùpána * Bosnian: * Catalan: àrbitre * Croatian: * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Greek: * Italian: , * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Russian: судья (sud’já) * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: * Slovene: sodnik , sodnica * Spanish: * Swahili: * Czech: * Dutch: , * Finnish: , * Greek: * Italian: * Latin: * Portuguese: , * Russian: судья (sud’já) * Swahili: * : gjyqtar * : barner * : juĝisto * : שופט (shofet) * : dommer * : judikere, judikiste * : న్యాయమూర్తి (nyaayamoorti) * : hâkim, yargıç Verb # To sit in judgment on; to pass sentence on. #: A higher power will '''judge' you after you are dead.'' # To sit in judgment, to act as judge. #: Justices in this country '''judge' without appeal.'' # To form an opinion on. #: I '''judge' a man’s character by the cut of his suit.'' # To arbitrate; to pass opinion on something, especially to settle a dispute etc. #: We cannot both be right: you must '''judge' between us.'' # To have as an opinion; to consider, suppose. #: I '''judge' it safe to leave the house once again.'' # To form an opinion; to infer. #: I '''judge' from the sky that it might rain later.'' # To criticize or label another person or thing. Related terms * abjudge * abjudicate * adjudicate * judgment * judicator * judicial * judiciary * prejudice Translations * Ancient Greek: κρίνω (krinō) * Bosnian: , , * Catalan: jutjar * Croatian: , , * Czech: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Ewe: * French: * German: richten, ein Urteil fällen über * Hungarian: * Italian: * Latin: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: судить (sudít') * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: судити, осудити, пресудити *: Roman: , , * Slovene: soditi * Spanish: * Swahili: * Ancient Greek: κρίνω (krinō) * Bosnian: * Catalan: jutjar * Croatian: * Czech: * Dutch: , * Ewe: * French: * German: urteilen, eine Verhandlung führen * Hungarian: * Portuguese: * Russian: судить (sudít') * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: судити *: Roman: * Slovene: soditi * Spanish: * Swahili: * Ancient Greek: κρίνω (krinō) * Czech: , * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Hungarian: * Portuguese: * Russian: судить (sudít') * Scottish Gaelic: , * Slovene: soditi * Swahili: * Ancient Greek: κρίνω (krinō) * Czech: * Dutch: , * French: * German: Schiedsrichter sein * Hungarian: * Portuguese: * Russian: рассудить (rassudít') * Scottish Gaelic: , * Slovene: razsoditi * Swahili: * Czech: , * Dutch: , , * German: einschätzen als * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Czech: , * Dutch: , , * German: * Hungarian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Czech: * Dutch: , * German: * Hungarian: * Swahili: * : gjykon * : barn * : juĝi * : giudicare * : 判断する (はんだんする, handan suru) * : , * : dømme, avgjøre * : judika * : hükmektmek, yargıya varmak Category:1000 English basic words Category:Law Category:Thinking ar:judge ca:judge de:judge et:judge el:judge es:judge fr:judge gl:judge ko:judge io:judge id:judge it:judge kn:judge kk:judge sw:judge ku:judge hu:judge ml:judge nl:judge ja:judge pl:judge ru:judge simple:judge sr:judge fi:judge sv:judge ta:judge te:judge uk:judge vi:judge zh:judge